Twinkle Pretty Cure!
|kanji = トゥインクルプリキュア！|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Shine! |ending = Shiawase no Link|theme = Fairy Tales Happiness Hope}} '|トゥインクルプリキュア！}} is a spin-off and next generation series of Smile Pretty Cure! created by Chinatsu Kiseki, with the series themes being fairy tales, happiness and hope. Plot 20 years have since the defeat of Pierrot and since peace has returned to Märchenland as well as the Smile Cures losing their powers to transform. However, as the people of Märchenland were celebrating the date of the defeat of Pierrot and the return of peace to their land, a dark presence once again covers the country with despair; the dark presence being... Joker and his new minions! Now, Royale Candy has sent her daughter, '''Bonbon', off to the world of the Smile Cures to find the next generation of Pretty Cure! Azumauta Misaki is a very timid and quiet girl living in Nanairogaoka who is often bullied for her timidity and quiet nature. One day, while walking home from school and recalling an event of when she was younger where she met a mysterious woman with dark magenta hair and a bright smile on her face, she bumps into the same woman but doesn't seem to recognise her and grows extremely shy causing the woman to tell Misaki to not be shy but to smile instead before walking off, leaving Misaki. After this, Misaki continues walking home but Bonbon falls from the sky and crashes into the timid girl's face, causing Misaki's to fall to the ground just before one of Joker's minions, Hook, appears and turns everyone's happiness into despair. Everyone's apart from Misaki's. Seeing this, Misaki shouts at the pirate like man telling him to return everything back to normal. And when Hook refuses, Misaki grows angry before a mysterious but magical pink light surrounds her, giving her a strange commune like item and a jewel like charm; and upon contact with the two items, along with shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!", Misaki transforms into Cure Aria!'' Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Misaki is a very timid and quiet girl in her 2nd Year of Nanairogaoka Middle School who is often bullied verbally for her timidity and quietness. Misaki is also a girl who loves music and usually plays the guitar at home while singing, mainly to let off all sadness she has from getting bullied. She, however, is very prone to her emotions and can get angry very easily when someone hurts the people she cares deeply about. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aria, the Pretty Cure of Song. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of music. She is voiced by Ōno Yūko. / - Misaki's childhood neighbour and friend who is a year older than her, Asami is the student council president of Nanagaoka Middle School. She is a kind and friendly girl despite being strict due to her role as student council president. Asami also tries her hardest to protect Misaki from bullies. She is also popular with many students within the school, mainly for her intelligence and wisdom. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Daybreak, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of fire. She is voiced by Suzuki Aina. / - A transfer student from England, Ella is a girl with an energetic and upbeat nature as well as a love for sweets and pastries due to her parents being the owner of a patisserie. She is also very talented in designing dresses and clothes but is unsure on whether to pursue that talent in the future. She, however, has another side to her where she is slightly sadistic which only comes out when someone she cares about is hurt. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Éclair, the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of lightning. She is voiced by Serizawa Yuu. / - A cold and aloof girl, Midori is very distant and prefers to spend her time alone. She is said to have a very warm and lovely smile but has hidden it away due to her mother mysteriously dying. Midori is also said to be a girl of many talents, her main talent being flower arrangement and often blushes whenever people comment on this talent. She also begins to open up from her cold exterior once she meets Misaki. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cyclone, the Pretty Cure of Courage. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of wind. She is voiced by Akaneya Himika. / - A lively but extremely tomboyish girl, Yukino is very sporty but rebellious, often breaking the rules of the school. Yukino is also the daughter of a famous model, Aoike Yoshiko, who looks down on Yukino due to Yukino's rebellious and challenging personality. She can be elegant and stealthy. Unknown to others, Yukino is also a member of the band Blue Blizzard under the name of as lead vocals and uses this persona to hide her identity as the daughter of a famous actress. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Snowdrift, the Pretty Cure of Truth. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of snow. She is voiced by Yamazaki Haruka. / - The mid-series Pretty Cure joining the team. Ai is an emotionally vulnerable girl who has anger issues and has ran away from home due to having a fight with her mother, now currently living with Misaki's family. She can be slightly annoyed by Misaki's timidity, however, she does deeply care for Misaki and does try to stop students from bullying her timid "sister". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Meadow, the Pretty Cure of Emotion. Her theme colour is purple and she controls the power of flowers. She will be voiced by Matsui Eriko. Märchenland - The main mascot of the series and the princess of Märchenland, Bonbon is a gentle but sometimes upbeat fairy. She, as the princess of Märchenland, is also responsible and can be rather serious at times. She ends her sentences with "-mira". She is voiced by Aida Rikako. - The queen of Märchenland and Bonbon's mother, Royale Candy is a kind and gentle woman who cares for each of her country's citizens. During the battle to protect her kingdom from Joker and the Bad End Empire, she gets transformed back into her fairy form and is currently being held captive by Joker. Bad End Empire - The main antagonist of the series who has somehow been resurrected, Joker is sadistic but playful and is now seeking revenge on the Smile Cures, not knowing that they have now grown up and have gone their seperate paths. - A pirate-like man, Hook is a malicious and often murderous character who based of Captain Hook from Peter Pan. He is the first antagonist to attack. Supporting - One of the girls who bully Misaki, Kanon is a sour and snobby girl who sometimes thinks she is above everyone. She is voiced by Suwa Nanaka. Items * - The main transformation item of the series. To activate the communes, the girls need to shout "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!" and need their respective Cure Decor. * - The main collectable items and additional transformation items of the series, the Cure Decor are known as the "Source of Happiness" within Märchenland and come in many shapes, each representing an everyday item or creature. Locations Media and Merchandise Episodes episodes}} Music discography}} Movies Pretty Cure Galaxy Stars Twinkle Pretty Cure! The Movie: Trip to The Past! Ultra Happy Encounter~! Merchandise merchandise}} Trivia * Unlike the Smile! ''team, ''Twinkle!'s team consists of 6 members instead of 5 members. Gallery Azumauta Misaki.png|Misaki's official profile Akatsuki Asami.png|Asami's official profile Ella Blythe.png|Ella's official profile Kayokaze Midori.png|Midori's official profile Aoike Yukino.png|Yukino's official profile Fuyumaru Aomi.png|Aomi's official profile Category:Fan Series Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure!